


Hot

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xposted to fanfiction.net</p><p>Music: "Hot" by Avril Lavigne</p></blockquote>





	Hot

They’re at some stupid party or other. Aomine probably knows maybe a third of the guests, and that’s being generous. Then again, he’s bad with names and faces so it could be more accurate than that. It’s mostly people from his school, but they’re mostly in different grades or classes (not that he pays enough attention to notice most of the people in his own class, anyway) and then there are a bunch of people who go to other high schools. Satsuki keeps whispering in his ear who these people are, and where they go, but he feels like she’s named half the high schools in Japan already. This one plays tennis and that one’s a certified genius and the other one is a pop singer, but who cares?

He’s only here because of Kagami, to be honest. Satsuki called him and made him come and he protested until she said he’d be there, and he knows she wouldn’t lie about this. She could always take one of her other friends if she wanted to go to a party with someone, and she knows some really hard partiers. Aomine doesn’t really care for parties, loud music and dim lighting being totally not his thing. And Kagami is off somewhere else, eating meat as usual, and surrounded by hordes of admirers. He’s very good at attracting attention exactly when he doesn’t want to be noticed. 

Aomine just sits on a mercifully empty couch, drink in hand, surveying the surroundings. Satsuki went off to find a guy to hook up with, and as much as he wants her to be careful he knows she’s a big girl who can take care of herself, and besides she’s way smarter and better at detecting bullshit than he is, anyway. Imayoshi is apparently here, too, and he introduced Aomine to a couple of ganguro girls with big tits who are way into gadgets and technology and turned up their noses at Aomine’s old, low-tech mobile phone.

Someone sits down beside him, he knows this guy, and he tries to remember who he is. He’s wearing a Yosen hoodie, so…the guy turns and the way his hair falls over his eyes makes it click. It’s Himuro. “Yo,” says Aomine.

Himuro smiles, but doesn’t say anything.

Aomine shrugs and takes a long sip of his drink. It tastes pretty shitty, he just splashed together whatever was on the table—damn Satsuki and her “fashionably late” policy (not that he would ever be early to anything), by the time they get there most of the good stuff is gone. He thinks there might be some lemonade and coconut rum in there, but he can’t really taste any of the other stuff and it doesn’t matter. Thinking about the vile concoction more than he has to makes him kind of sick. Why is he still drinking it, then? Oh, right. There’s nothing else to do. He has nothing really to say to Himuro and nothing else to do with his hands (maybe those ganguro girls were right about him investing in a high-tech phone).

“You know, Taiga’s pretty dense,” Himuro says serenely.

Aomine almost spits out his drink. “What?” he sputters.

Himuro just keeps smiling at him.

Fuck. He knows Satsuki knows, but Satsuki knows everything. Kise probably knows, too, because he’s also ridiculously observant but Aomine barely knows Himuro. He’s been told many times that he can’t do subtle at all, so it must be true…oh, well, he never has any need for subtlety. Except in this situation, because he doesn’t want to completely fuck things up even if he never really got off on the right footing with Kagami. 

“You can stop freaking out,” Himuro says. “Just go over there and grab him or something. He’s never going to figure it out otherwise.”

Yeah, why is he freaking out about this? Because he has no idea how to do this romance stuff. This is more than just a whoa-you’re-hot type of thing, and it kind of freaks him out and yup he’s definitely making a big deal out of this. “So I should just go over and, like, grab his ass?”

“No, even that’s too subtle for Taiga. Pull him into a closet and start making out with him, that sort of thing.”

Hmm. Direct. To the point. And private! Sort of the way he’d “seduced” everyone he’d ever hooked up with and then never seen again, but he couldn’t think of anything better himself. Besides, Kagami was the type of guy who considered himself totally honorable and would never do anything with someone he didn’t want to be all romantic and stuff with.

Aomine nods. “Thanks.” And then he weaves his way over to Kagami, pushing through the adoring fans, grabs the steak from his hands, and pulls him into a nearby coat closet and locks the door.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kagami shrieks.

“I don’t have a problem, stupid,” Aomine retorts and grabs Kagami’s face and shoves Kagami’s mouth on his own.

Kagami just stands there, not kissing back or leaning in or doing anything at all. Is he feeling this? Aomine kisses harder. Finally, Kagami breaks the kiss.

“What the hell was that for?”

“I like you, idiot, okay?”

“Why’d you have to pull me into a closet to tell me this?”

Aomine shrugs. “Closets are nice. Plus, we can get a little privacy…” he grins.

Kagami squirms. Ooookay, so he’s uncomfortable with this. It’s fun to tease him about his prudishness, but if he’s really uncomfortable about this it’s going to make Aomine uncomfortable (too late, it already has) and now he’s beginning to regret that he’d gone into this closet because it’s too small for him to step away and give Kagami room.

But Kagami grabs his hands and leans his head on Aomine’s shoulder and his forehead is hot and sweaty but it feels nice and he’s so solid.

And this, Aomine thinks, could be positive. “Hmm?” he asks.

Kagami’s breath comes faster, his pulse beats faster, and Aomine wonders if he’s about to faint or have a seizure or something but instead his grip gets harder and he pushes Aomine against the wall and…wow. That didn’t take him long. Kagami grinds his hips against Aomine and they’re both already hard and Kagami was already hot but he’s heating up further and the friction between them is already way too much.

This is way, way better and more intense than Aomine thought it would be.

Hands are reaching and touching and fiddling with buttons and Kagami’s pants clothes are almost all the way off when the door opens, collapsing inward onto the couple.

“Oi!” Aomine barks.

“OH MY GOD TWO GUYS ARE HAVING SEX IN THE CLOSET!” the girl shrieks (Aomine’s never seen her before). She has the loudest voice he’s ever heard.

“Heh…two guys in the closet…” Oh, fuck, that must be Kagami’s annoying teammate. He’s here, too?

“Shut the goddamn door!” Aomine yells, turning back around to face the closet wall. The order is quickly and mercifully followed.

He can feel Kagami blushing and embarrassed and almost naked and still pressed against him and it makes him smile and forget about intruders and start running his hand over Kagami’s torso again. “Where were we?”

Kagami groans and arches his back and Aomine grins harder. “Right. We were just getting your clothes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> xposted to fanfiction.net
> 
> Music: "Hot" by Avril Lavigne


End file.
